Razones para amarse
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Canadá e Islandia empiezan a salir románticamente. Nadie lo puede creer, ¿Cómo llegaron a enamorarse? Les invito a analizar las razones por las que pudieron comenzar a amarse. (Crack pairing/ Dedicado a mi querida Milenka 24 (alias Lissie-chan c': y a Kari-chan) con amor y asi xD)
1. Intro

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Emm… para esta Navidad los fanseses de la página (Hetalia Role Page, no es necesario que liken ni es publicidad, solo lo menciono porque es para ellos este fic 3) me habian pedido un one-shot de esta random, tierna y ahora otp –Gracias xD-pareja.

Pero como soy rebelde y me valió(?) Decidí escribir drabbles porque un one-shot no me pareció suficiente c':

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo hetalia! :D_

Advertencias: _Crack pairing, so… si no guta no lea, si es mente abierta, bienvenido/a seas c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no Canadá e Islandia estarían atados a mi cama o dandose amor frente a mi, hihihi ewe(?)_

Con dedicación especial a mis queridas Lissie-chan (major conocida como Milenka14 en este medio –amo sus fics 3-) y Kari-chan que me iniciaron en esta pareja! Mueran por pegarmela 3 (mentira les adoro xD)

"Razones para amarse"

(CanIce)

Había cosas que les unían, bastantes cosas, si uno se ponía realmente a pensar. Hasta Noruega y America al enterarse de su relación habían decidido hacer una lista de cosas que tenian en común sus hermanos para estar saliendo en acto de situación romántica.

Si. Asi es. Canadá e Islandia estaban en plan de pareja. No era algo reciente, no era algo extraordinario. Pero lo vieras por donde lo vieras, tenía ese "no se que que se yo" -asi lo había denominado el danés cuando se enteró por boca de Finlandia del jugoso chisme. Ese día Emil tomó como nota mental jamás contarle un secreto al esposo del sueco.- que convertía a la pareja en tema de conversación.

La "lista" que los concuños o hermanos mayores de los enamorados habían hecho tenia una razón.

¿Por qué motivo ambos se amaban? Era la pregunta.

Y lo más probable era que la respuesta la encontrarían en las cosas en común.

1.- Ambos eran naciones de clima frio.

2.- Los dos eran amantes de los animales.

3.- Eran hermanos menores.

4.- El amor por las cosas dulces.

5.- ...

El último apartado lo habían dejado porque ya no hallaban más razones y ya estaba escrito con marcador permanente por tanto no se podía borrar.

¿Será que alguna de esas razones era la correcta?

Quizás. Tendremos que observar.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Diganme su opinion! Merece un review, este one-shot pata-emo(?) Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Lalalalalala lalalalalala lalalalala perraaaaa(8)" Perra El musical hahahahaha xD

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	2. Drabble 1

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Primer drabble… OOOOOOH EMOCION! :'D Hahahhahaha espero les guste y se enamoren de esta parejita uwu

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo hetalia! :D_

Advertencias: _Crack pairing, so… si no guta no lea, si es mente abierta, bienvenido/a seas c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no Canadá e Islandia estarían atados a mi cama o dandose amor frente a mi, hihihi ewe(?)_

Con dedicación especial a mis queridas Lissie-chan (major conocida como Milenka24 en este medio –amo sus fics 3-) y Kari-chan que me iniciaron en esta pareja! Mueran por pegarmela 3 (mentira les adoro xD) y a todos los hetaliosos de la página "Hetalia Role Page".

"Razones para amarse"

(CanIce)

Razón #1: Clima frío.

Canadá e Islandia son territorios de nieve, vientos helados y maravillosos paisajes. Cielos despejados por el día y noches estrelladas.

Y tanto la nación que representaban como su personalidad tenían que ver con el factor climático.

El joven nórdico era frío como el hielo a la hora de tratar con la gente. No porque fuera grosero o una mala persona, sino porque simplemente era inexperto en el momento de llevar a cabo una conversación con alguien que no fuera su pequeña familia de países europeos, o con ese hongkonés que no hacia más que meterlo en problemas.

Un día cualquiera de junta rutinaria, esta vez era en la casa de un país cuyo nombre no podía recordar por algún motivo. Dinamarca hacía su habitual escándalo, Nor le golpeaba susurrandole con voz monotona que se comportara, el finés iba sacando temas de conversación ambiguos sin parar ni un segundo de hablar. Por un milisegundo tuvo lástima de Suecia, quien solo asentia prestando atención a su "esposa".

Pararon en la puerta de entrada y el danés como siempre golpeó la puerta abriendola e hizo alusión de si mismo.

-¡Abran paso! ¡Que el rey del Norte de Europa ha llegado a alegrarles la existencia...!

El troll de Noruega le dió un golpe con su garrote para callarlo, cosa que nadie pudo ver por ser todos unos escépticos. El rubio de la cruz haló de la oreja del danés y lo llevó a su asiento arrastrandolo con ninguna expresión en su cara. Finlandia se disculpó con todos por el escándalo y así los otros tres integrantes del clan fueron tomando sus respectivos lugares.

Islandia miró a su alrededor, todos tenían con quien conversar antes de que la junta diera inicio. Desde el intrépido Hong Kong -con quien podía hablar sino fuera porque estaba Taiwan allí con él-, ¡hasta su hermano mayor que estaba con Rumania y el cejas!

Resopló. Se sentía antisocial, bastante y asi pasó el rato y él sin hablar con nadie.

-Odín, ¡que soy malditamente invisible! -pensó hundiendose en su silla-

-¡Callense todos ya! ¡Y demos inicio a la sesión de una vez! -gritó Alemania recuperando la atención de las naciones mientras golpeaba la mesa- ¡Y nada de interrupciones! ¿He sido claro?

Todos asintieron espantados.

Y asi pasaron las horas hasta que el italiano norteño empezó a llorar por su estomago rugiendo. Se dio espacio a un descanso para almorzar. Las naciones se pusieron de pie y automáticamente formaron de nuevo sus grupitos para conversar.

Ice no pudo evitar hacer una mueca triste al mirar como se dividia la gente y optó mejor por salir al jardin a tomar su almuerzo. La mayoría le veian raro porque afuera estaba a ¡6 grados Celsius! ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho albino?

Emil ignoró los comentarios y salió.

Inhaló el aire de aquél ambiente frío. Era tan fresco y delicioso, tal vez no era como en su hogar, pero se podía sentir tranquilidad, y aspirar la esencia con olor a pino acompañada de flores silvestres.

Se sentó en las escaleras del porche y comenzó a engullir un panecillo relleno de zarzamora que traia en su mano. De la nada escuchó a alguien toser fingidamente, volteó a donde estaba el sonido y se sobresalto al ver que no era el único allí.

Violeta con amatista cruzaron miradas. Era rubio, de cabello sedoso, mejillas sonrosadas y vista dulce acompañada de seriedad por sus gafas redondas.

-L-lo siento... Por haberte asustado.

Su voz era timida y sencilla. El islandés negó con la cabeza.

-Descuida, no te había visto. -se rasco la mejilla apenado- ¿Cuanto llevabas allí?

-Desde que saliste de la puerta -sonrio apenado.

Diablos. Se sintió culpable y le ofreció de su bocadillo. El chico misterioso le aceptó un poco y de forma educada. Y asi sin querer transcurrieron los minutos entre amena plática.

El ojivioleta descubrió que él nombre de aquel muchacho era Matthew Williams, que era la representantación de Canadá, que su casa era donde se encontraba, también supo que su color favorito era el morado, que su hermano era el gordo americano -cosa que sino fuera por el fisico hubiera dudado-, que amaba el sabor de la miel de maple y que gustaba de los dias nevados como el que había ese dia.

-...Aunque a la mayoria de la gente no le gusta el clima frío. No se porque será. Es bonito y muy lindo ver la nieve caer. Además de que la brisa es...

-A mi me gusta el clima frío -interrumpió el islandés sin notar que su pensamiento lo había dicho en voz alta. Se sonrojó al instante- ¡Perdona! Te he interrumpido.

-Descuida. Es increíble que alguien piense igual que yo. -una campana sonó avisando el inicio de la junta- Deberíamos volver.

Islandia asintió levantándose.

-Y conversar en el camino, si quieres claro.

Emil abrió la boca algo sorprendido.

-¡Claro que quiero! -cubrió su boca sintiendo que se habia escuchado algo euforico y sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas. Un poco de nieve cayó en su cabello blanco.

Canadá se acercó y le sacidió dulcemente el pelo.

-Te sientan lindos los sonrojos -sonrió y tomó su mano para que fueran juntos de regreso a la ruidosa sala.- Anda vamos.

El islandés lo siguió aún algo shockeado por las adorables atenciones del canadiense. Una sonrisa casi invisible se curvó en sus labios.

Asi como Islandia era como el hielo, Canadá era como la nieve, fresca al sentirse, timida al caer tan lento y adorable a la vista.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

A jugar a que me daban su opinion? Merece un review, este intento de serie de drabbles? Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Es un soloooo… ES LA GUITARRA DE LOLO!(8)" Don de Miranda c:

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	3. Drabble 2

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Segundo drabble de esta pareja tan crackmente tierna, gracias por sus bellos reviews a mi querida Usser de Ice y a Lissie-chan, espero hacerles justicia a este lindo par de personajes y hacer un gran trabajo n_n

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo hetalia! :D_

Advertencias: _Crack pairing, so… si no guta no lea, si es mente abierta, bienvenido/a seas c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no Canadá e Islandia estarían atados a mi cama o dandose amor frente a mi, hihihi ewe(?)_

Con dedicación especial a mis queridas Lissie-chan (major conocida como Milenka24 en este medio –amo sus fics 3-) y Kari-chan que me iniciaron en esta pareja! Mueran por pegármela ._. (mentira les adoro xD) y a todos los hetaliosos de la página "Hetalia Role Page".

"Razones para amarse"

(CanIce)

Razón #2: Mascotas extrañas

-Así que se llama, ¿Kumakichi?

-Exacto.

Después de varios meses de convivencia, porque ambos eran ignorados y no querían estar como diria aquella canción mexicana "solos con su soledad", Islandia se armó de valor para invitar al canadiense a su casa, pues por el orden de las sedes de reuniones tardaría en llegar a su nación.

Además el rubio se veía ilusionado al imaginar como era el hogar de Emil en cuanto se lo platicaba. Le prestaba una atención muy aguda. ¡Islandia se oía como un lugar precioso en los labios del nórdico! Su curiosidad se hacia cada vez más grande.

Asi que el lunes -dia de la junta- tomó aire y le preguntó si al día siguiente le gustaría ir a su casa. A lo que lla nación del maple le respondió.

-Seria encantador conocer tu país, Ice.

Y en ese momento se sentía el más dichoso en el maldito universo.

Un jalón a su manga lo devolvió al presente. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la alfombra y frente a la chimenea que los alumbraba y otorgaba calor a sus cuerpos. Quien había jalado de su chaqueta era el pequeño cachorro de oso polar que Canadá solía traer consigo.

-Soy Kumajirou -dijo el osito con voz dulce.

-Oh, lo siento, Kumajirou... -abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido- ¿...H-ha hablado?

Matthew rió enternecido por su reacción y acaricio su cabello blanco para calmarle del susto.

-Si. Kumanimu suele hablar de vez en cuando. Lamento que te haya asustado...

El sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas e hizo un infantil puchero.

-No me asustó, Matt. Solo me tomó por sorpresa.

-Claro que si, Ice. Claro que si.

En ese momento una de las ventanas se abrió de la nada y retumbando en la pared e hizo a ambas naciones terminar abrazandose del susto.

Un frailecillo con un listón atado a su cuello se acomodó en el hombre del islandés. El albino suspiró aliviado. Solo era su ave mascota entrando como siempre. A pesar de eso le había entrado algo de miedo.

-Tranquilo, Matt es solo Mr. Puffin.

El canadiense volteó a ver al pajarillo bicolor y rio nervioso.

-G-gracias al señor.

-Lamento que te haya asustado. -imitó el nórdico a su invitado.

Canadá hizo el mismo puchero. A Emil le pareció adorable.

-No me asusto, Ice. Solo me tomó por sorpresa.

Los dos rieron por un buen rato hasta que recordaron que aún seguían abrazados, se alejaron bruscamente acompañados de risas nerviosas.

El ave se acomodó en la cabeza del rubio quedando acurrucado.

-¡Puffin no! Muevete.

-E-esta bien. No me molesta.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Es tierna tu mascota. -acarició al ave y esta en respuesta se acurrucó más.

-Solo con poca gente. A los que no les agrada los muerde.

-¿Ejemplos?

-Dinamarca.

-Ya veo -hizo mueca de dolor ysintió lástima por el danés en ese instante- Entonces, ¿le agrado?

-Claro. ¿A quien no le agradarias?

Canadá no respondió y agradeció apenado por el cumplido. No era bueno para aceptarlos.

Platicaron por más tiempo sobre sus mascotas. El ojivioleta nunca pudo aprender el nombre del osezno porque su dueño le cambiaba el nombre a cada instante. Matthew no pudo concentrarse en lo que decía el residente porque sus sonrojos al darse cuenta que lo miraba mucho le desconcentraban.

Asi pasó el día, entre platica amena, sonrisas dulces, miradas fijas, risas, mejillas sonrojadas delatadoras, todo eso mientras bebian algo de café y panecillos.

El sol se escondió para dar paso a la luna, y esto fue indicio de la despedida de Canadá hacia su hogar. Ice los acompañó hasta la entrada para despedirles y desearles buen viaje a él y su peculiar oso polar.

-Muchas gracias, por la invitación. A la proxima seré yo quien te reciba en mi casa.

-No hay de que, me alegró tenerte a mi lado, Matt.

La nación del regaliz puso gesto nervioso y trató de arreglar lo que pudo haberse malinterpretado en la frase antes dicha.

-¡N-no queria decir eso! Digo... me gusta que estes conmigo pero no de una buena forma. ¡No no! Queria decir que quisiera tenerte conmigo... -cada palabra que decía agitaba más los brazos como esperando iluminación divina para saber que decir- ¡Olvida lo que...!

En ese momento, el albino no pudó decir más. Pues el rubio habia puesto sus labios en su comisura. Su corazón latió a mil por hora con ese simple y delicado contacto. Al separarse, Canadá le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y le dijo en respuesta:

-Me alegraría tenerte a mi lado luego, Ice. -miró como su carita estaba en shock. El nórdico podía ser de lo más tierno con esas expresiones suyas. ¡Era como un hermoso osito pequeño!- ¿Te parece el próximo martes?

Emil asintió para darle respuesta. Pues aún seguia algo embobado por lo anteriormente ocurrido.

-Très bien! ¡Nos vemos luego, Ice! -salió corriendo el muchacho llevando su oso entre brazos para regresar a casa.

Islandia cerró la puerta y se tocó con los dedos el área besada por el de mirada amatista. Sonrió y nada le borró la sonrisa por el resto del día.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Deberian darme su opinión para romper la tensión(?) Merece un review, este intento de serie de drabbles? Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Tu mirada no me engañará maaaaaaaaaas, tus besos ya no saben iguaaaal(8)" Todavia de La Factoria xD

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	4. Drabble 3

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Y que llego al tercer drabble… No pensé que llegaria tan lejos! C':

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo hetalia! :D_

Advertencias: _Crack pairing, so… si no guta no lea, si es mente abierta, bienvenido/a seas c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no Canadá e Islandia estarían atados a mi cama o dandose amor frente a mi, hihihi ewe(?)_

Con dedicación especial a mis queridas Lissie-chan (major conocida como Milenka24 en este medio –amo sus fics!-) y Kari-chan que me iniciaron en esta pareja! Mueran por pegarmela .3. (mentira les adoro xD) y a todos los hetaliosos de la página "Hetalia Role Page".

"Razones para amarse"

(CanIce)

Razón #3: Hermanos mayores.

Hermano mayor. Simbolo de autoridad cuándo tus padres o tutores no están. Esa figura confiable y que siempre estará para ayudar. Tu protector cuando todo es gris y ocupas un hombro donde llorar.

Eso y más cosas es un hermano mayor.

-Mi hermano es un completo imbécil.

Oh bueno, Islandia no parecía pensar de Noruega lo mencionado anteriormente.

El nórdico había llegado a la casa canadiense para visitar a su ahora denominado "confidente", un amigo podía ser Hong Kong. Pero para contarle todo a alguien sin interrupciones y aparte recibir si era posible un consejo o palabras reconfortantes -y hasta con suerte un abrazo calido con dulce aroma a maple- estaba Canadá.

-Vamos, los hermanos mayores no son imbeciles...

Emil puso los ojos en blanco y casi se arranca el cabello. Él no era el adecuado para decir esp.

-¡Matt tu hermano es Estados Unidos! ¡Estados Unidos de America!

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le agradaba que hablaran asi de su bro. Tal vez America era muy despistado, terco, no muy inteligente a la hora de hablar y hasta algo narcisista. Pero era su hermano.

-Ice. Mi hermano no es malo. No es la mejor persona, pero malo no es.

El ojivioleta resopló. Lo menos que buscaba era pelear con él. Y tenía razón, los hermanos mayores no eran malos. ¡Pero a veces se pasaban de veras!

-Lo lamento. Pero es que hoy Nor me saco de quicio.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

El problema de Islandia con Noruega recaía en el que el mayor pensaba que el rubio canadiense era una mala influencia para él. Pues desde que se empezaron a llevar, Ice dejaba de prestarle la misma atención. No es que pasaran todo el tiempo juntos siendo los más sociables entre ellos. Pero el noruego veía grandes cambios en la actitud de su hermanito.

Más animoso, más alegre, se le podía ver sonreír más seguido.

A Lukas no le molestaba que el albino fuera feliz, lo que le causaba molestia era saber que él no era la causa.

En pocas palabras, Noruega estaba...

-¿C-celoso de mí? -preguntó Matthew apenado señalándose a si mismo.

-Si, eso me dijo hoy. Y lo peor es que infantilmente me puso excusas para no verte, como por ejemplo que estabas algo retirado de casa...- suspiró. Era tan sobreprotector- No tiene porque estarlo.

El ojiamatista se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos cálidamente, aspirando el aroma dulce pero varonil del perfume de su ¿amigo? No, él no era su amigo.

Y tardó un buen rato en descubrirlo.

-Creo que tiene razón para hacerlo- murmuró quedito casi inaudible.

Ice se quedó paralizado. ¿Habia escuchado mal?

-¿D-dijiste algo?

-Nada. -besó su frente y le miró de esa forma tan tipica del él- Tal vez deberías hablar bien con tu hermano. Sólo quiere cuidarte, no puedes culparlo. Tú probablemente harías igual.

Lo pensó y si lo hacía cuando el danés se acercaba demasiado al inexpresivo noruego. Se sonrojó al reconocerlo.

-De acuerdo... -desvió la mirada por el contacto de sus labios en su piel- D-deberia irme... ¡A resolver cuentas claro! N-no porque no me guste aquí.

-Descuida -su risa de campanillas se hizo presente- Anda ve, me avisas cuando llegues a casa. Debo asegurarme que llegues bien.

-Seguro... -bajó la mirada avergonzado, le gustaba escuchar palabras así salir de su boca- Nos vemos.

El joven nórdico tomó su abrigo y salió con rumbo a su hogar. Canadá entró a su vivienda al asegurarse que se habia alejado.

Buscó entre sus cosas un boligrafo y papel, para escribirle una carta al noruego.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

El islandés despertó temprano al día siguiente. Bajó y se encontró con su hermano que leía atento una carta mientras bebía su rutinario café matutino.

-Buenos días, bror...- trató de averiguar el remitente del papel asomandose sin exito- ¿Qué lees?

-Buenos días. -dobló el escrito metiéndolo en su bolsillo- Solo era una carta cualquiera.

Ice hizo un leve puchero.

-Como sea -se dirigió a la cocina inconforme por la respuesta.

Noruega terminó de beber la taza, y se dirigió a su alcoba. Desdobló la carta para leerla de nuevo.

"Estimado sr. Noruega:

Antes de que queme la carta -probablemente lo ha de haber pensado al leer el remitente- permitame aclarar algo, por favor. Espero contar con su tiempo.

Nunca he tenido la intención de apartar a Islandia de su lado.

Escuché que se sentía algo celoso de mi, lo lamento, pero insisto en que no quiero que piense lo peor de mi.

Ice tratará de conversar con usted, ha sido el consejo que le he dado, pienso que debería pasar más tiempo con usted. Trate de entenderlo, y comprender un poco. Sea más paciente y comprensivo, se lo pido de favor, su hermano se lo agradecerá.

Otra cosa, que deseo confesarle es que, me gusta su hermano menor. No sé como pasó, solo pasó. Y pienso confesarle mis sentimientos en algún momento.

Postdata: Prometo que si me corresponde. Nunca lo haré sufrir, lo trataré como se merece y le haré la persona más feliz. O bueno, trataré. Haré hasta lo imposible.

Gracias por su tiempo, lo aprecio mucho.

Matthew Williams, representante de Canadá."

Después de leer de nuevo, se recostó pensando en el canadiense tratando de conquistar a su pequeño.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Más te vale hacerlo feliz, o te mandaré los trolls... -masculló imaginando que sus palabras le llegarán a los oidos al pretendiente de su hermano.

Y si me dan su opinión? Andele es gratis! xD Merece un review, este intento de serie de drabbles? Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"MA-YO-NE-SA, ella me bate como hacienda mayonesa! (8) HAHAHAHAHA "Mayonesa" del grupo Chocolate :'D

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


	5. Drabble 4

What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Cuarto, cuarto, cuartisimooooooo drabble xD Dios! Amo esta pareja ahora!

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo hetalia! :D_

Advertencias: _Crack pairing, so… si no guta no lea, si es mente abierta, bienvenido/a seas c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no Canadá e Islandia estarían atados a mi cama o dandose amor frente a mi, hihihi ewe(?)_

Con dedicación especial a mis queridas Lissie-chan (major conocida como Milenka24 en este medio –amo sus fics!-) y Kari-chan que me iniciaron en esta pareja! Mueran por pegarmela .3. (mentira les adoro xD) y a todos los hetaliosos de la página "Hetalia Role Page".

"Razones para amarse"

(CanIce)

Razón #4: Amor por los dulces.

Estar en aquel lugar era como el paraíso para ambos.

Como si la fábrica de Willy Wonka se hubiera mostrado a sus ojos. Estaban como niños en dulceria -literalmente-.

Después de la junta que ese día se efectuaba en casa de Noruega -para mala suerte del canadiense ya que no dejó de mirarle todo el día- decidieron salir a pasear ya que habia finalizado algo temprano la reunión y querían pasar un buen rato juntos.

Pero entonces Emil lo llevó -arrastró- de la mano su sitio favorito en casa de su hermano mayor.

-Dios mio... -el rubio quedó boquiabierto y casi podía distinguirse el brillo en sus ojos- E-es enorme y hermoso.

El ojivioleta sonrió leve aunque complacido. Le gustaba ver esa expresión inocente en Matthew.

-¿Verdad que si? Es mi lugar preferido.

La nación de la hoja de arce tomó la mano del islandés y ambos entraron a la gran dulceria.

Sus ojos brillaron con más emoción, era una enorme casona antigua, rodeada de anaqueles y exhibidores atiborrados de dulces de todo tipo. Desde bastones de caramelo, hasta trufas de chocolate, nuez y café. Pastelitos de zarzamora, área de enchilados, frutas escarchadas... toda la dulceria era un sueño para estos amantes de lo azucarado.

Canadá se quedó observando unas paletas de maple, que aunque se miraban diferente a las que solía hacer en su hogar, tenían una pinta deliciosa, en su canasto metió varias y miró a quien se había convertido en su "guía turístico", estaba embobado con la vista, que no eran más ni menos que dulces de regaliz.

-¿Vas a llevar algunos, Ice?

El nórdico negó algo entristecido.

-¿Por qué?

-Olvide mi cartera por la prisa... -el albino se sintió algo bobo, habia olvidado el dinero por culpa de su despertador, que por no haber sonado no había despertado temprano y por tanto su llegada era impuntual. No era su día.

Matthew tomó algunas tiras de regaliz y las metió a su canasto.

-¿Hay otro dulce que quieras?

-¿Q-qué? No es necesario que me los compres... -se talló el cuello algo avergonzado- En serio.

-No es nada. -volvió a agarrar la mano del albino para ir a la caja, pagar y retirarse- Además nunca los he probado. -inventó esto último.

-Mentiroso -rió Emil. Si él tenía un defecto, era que no podía mentir.

El canadiense se sonrojó a más no poder y se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

Decidieron que la plaza central de Oslo sería un buen lugar para comer los caramelos comprados -por Matt claro- y seguir conversando.

A esa hora de la noche ya no había mucho movimiento ya que era un día entre semana y la mayoria como indica su rutina duermen temprano.

Matt le había dado a probar una de las paletas de miel a Ice. Este la probó dando al principio timidas lamidas cortas pero al final terminó gustandole. Las mejillas del de ojos amatista subieron de tono al observarle. No es que algún pensamiento pervertido hubiera atravesado su mente -no que va-, era que solo se cuestionaba a qué sabrían los labios del joven nórdico.

Islandia se sintió algo incómodo con la mirada del canadiense sobre él y mordió un dulce de regaliz para distraerse un poco.

-Sabes Matt, me molesta un poco que me mires demasiado...

Emil esperó la respuesta, y en cambio recibió los labios del muchacho rubio sobre los suyos.

Al principio se mostró realmente sorprendido, su corazón latia frenetico, su rostro estaba seguramente sonrojado, con los ojos muy abiertos y siendo un espectador enternecido por la cara que ponía él al besar.

"Tierno" pensó el islandés cautivado, después correspondió gustoso el contacto moviendo sus labios al ritmo de los contrarios.

Canadá lo sostuvo de la cintura rodeandolo con un brazo, con su mano libre acarició el rostro pálido del albino, lamió su labio inferior esperando profundizar el ósculo, Ice recibió su señal y abrió un poco la boca, ambos enredaron sus lenguas sintiendo el aliento del otro, cálido y a la vez refrescante, con ese sabor dulce. Asi sabían los labios de Islandia a azúcar, su anhelada respuesta. Al separarse ambos se miraron fijamente, Matthew se acercó a su oido algo timido, y le susurro haciendo que le diera cosquillas al nórdico.

-Me gustas.

Emil calló por varios segundos buscando como responder. La espera resultaba larga.

Como respuesta sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez durando más el contacto y con el islandés rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Al terminar el beso, se lamió los labios y juntó su frente con la suya.

-También me gustas- respondió teniendo como testigos de sus palabras a la luna, las estrellas y a un canadiense dispuesto a devorar sus labios nuevamente.

Por cada opinion que dan, reciben gratis un beso sabor a dulce de regaliz, eh? xD Merece un review, este intento de serie de drabbles? Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

OTRA NOTA IMPORTANTE!: El final de esta serie de drabbles que son cinco, osease este es el penultimo. Decidí ponerlo aparte ya que es un poco más subido de tono(?) Y no se, siento que seria genial ponerlo aparte. Estoy chiflada hahahahaha.

Y eso es tototodooooo!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Si te invite una copa y me acerco a tu boca… (8) Mi Hermana y su musica de bachata tan pegajosa ._. es "Propuesta Indecente" de Romeo Santos xD

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
